


The French Mistake

by hockeybae27



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeybae27/pseuds/hockeybae27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Francis wakes up in the wrong house and Arthur is himself about it. A love/hate relationship ensues. Possible sexy-times later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I didn't know the names for every country, so I made a key for everyone!   
> Sweden: Gabriel  
> Britain: Arthur  
> France: Francis  
> Russia: Evgeni  
> Cuba: Fernando  
> America: Alfred

“Who the bloody hell are you?!” Arthur screamed at the sleeping man on his couch. The man looked peaceful, long blonde hair curling around his face as he slept. The man, long and looking a little cramped on Arthur’s (normally) large couch, which made Arthur feel short. Arthur noticed the man was clutching a wine bottle in his hands. He was snoring lightly, even through Arthur’s yelling.

 

“Wake up you intruder!” Arthur shook the man, who only smiled in his sleep and rolled over, reveling more empty wine bottles. Of course there was a drunkard in his flat. _Of course_. And he smelled like old cheese.

Arthur checked the time; it was 9:30. Surely Alfred would be awake now. Arthur decided to call him.

 

“Arthur! Dude! What’s up?! I was just eating some amazing cheeseburgers and BAM! You called! How awesome is that?!” Alfred answered the phone with a whirlwind of energy and excitement. Arthur rubbed his eyes. Why had he called this imbecile?

Ah yes. The sleeping man on his couch. _Adorable bastard._

 

“So I seem to have, well, you see, it’s a bit of an issue. There is a man on my couch.”

 

America is silent for a moment, and Arthur wondered if he’s suddenly died, because, really, when has Alfred ever been silent?

 

“Wait, dude, like, bro, isn’t that a good thing? Congrats on picking up dude! I’d throw you a party, but I’m really busy overthrowing dictatorships where I’m not welcome!”

 

“Oh, well, okay then. Um no actually he’s not here because of me he’s just-”

 

“Dudebro! It’s okay man! It happens to everyone! We’ve been there! Don’t worry! I’m sure he seemed like a good decision last night dude!” Alfred laughed “You’ll be fine as long as you used protection!”

 

“No! I-I didn’t-” Arthur sputtered

 

“Anyway bro I gotta go hang ten with Fernando! BYE!”

 

“I DIDN’T SLEEP WITH HIM!” Arthur yelled into the phone, the connection lost.

 

“Ah but you would like to oui?” The blonde man chuckled as Arthur turned around, lost for words at the beautiful man that stood before him “Everybody does, France is the land de amour cheri! Now tell me somesing, why did we not make sweet love togeser?”

 

Arthur turned bright red. “Now you listen here you miserable-”

 

“Anyways, is sere a problem? Where is Gabriel? He said ‘e would be sere in ze morning. But I do not see him? Perhaps ‘e is ‘iding. Szis house looks much different from when I was last here.” The blonde man walked around the house, opening doors and cabinets while Arthur just stood there with his mouth open, watching.

 

The man noticed Arthur watching him. He looked puzzled for a moment, but then smiled, nodding to himself, and came closer. He cupped Arthur’s face in his hands, and leaned in to whisper in Arthur’s ear. Arthur shivered as he felt the man’s breath against his neck.

 

“I am Francis,” He said softly, lips brushing Arthur’s ear “And I am in ze wrong house.”


	2. Chapter 2

After Francis had left, Arthur was stuck feeling angry and hopelessly turned on. Who that bastard think he was? Wandering into his house like that, whispering in his ear in such a manner…how dare he, the tosser! At least Arthur would never have to see that _wanker_ again.

\---

Arthur’s doorbell rang. He sighed and put his book down spell-casting and hexes. Arthur stretched off the chair he was sitting on and wandered to the door. He opened it to reveal a very excited looking Russian.

“Arthur! Privyet. I am here to invite you to annual New Year party.” Evgeni handed Arthur a handwritten invitation with a smile. It was in Russian.

Evgeni chuckled as Arthur tried to read the characters “Do not worry small island country, there is English on the back. I will see you soon. Be sure to bring drink.”

Evgeni walked away, leaving Arthur standing in his doorway. Arthur was getting a little tired of being left speechless.

Now Arthur was stuck into going to Evgeni’s party, considering that last time he tried to skip out on a Russian party, Evgeni _came to his house_ and drove Arthur there. (“What is problem? Not want to have fun? Silly British.”)

So Arthur went out the next morning and bought some fine British liquor, hoping to impress his host.

\---

If there was anything that Arthur couldn’t deny, it was that Evgeni threw fantastic parties. There was loud Russian pop music playing, plenty of food and drinks, and every country he could think of was there. It was reminiscent of Sochi. Arthur wove his wave through the crowd, setting his beverages down on the table. Russia came up behind him and put a hand on his back.

“Arthur!” Evgeni yelled in his ear “Have good time yes? Make sure to drink lots! I’m invited friend of you to the party! He here and you here! Also, vodka,” Evgeni continued excitedly “It special made for New Years, so drink!” Evgeni put a cup filled with vodka in Arthur’s hand and wandered off, yelling to Sidney about hockey. Wait, _Canada was here?!_ ( There was a yell “Zhenya! How is Ovechkin this year!” and a “Crosby still best yes?”) Since when did Sidney start coming to these things, Arthur had forgotten that the Canadian even existed. When did Sidney and Evgeni even become friends…?

Arthur’s thoughts were interrupted by a hand placed on the small of his back.

“Bonjour mi amour,” A smooth voice said in his ear “Did you miss me?”


	3. Chapter 3

“No, Francis, for your information I did not.” But Arthur’s voice faltered when he felt Francis’ hot breath on his neck as Francis chuckled softly. Arthur struggled to regain his composure.

 

“Wh-why are you here anyway?” Arthur asked, pushing Francis away so he couldn’t play with Arthur’s senses anymore “Don’t you have someone else’s party to crash?”

 

Francis stood facing Arthur, a smirk playing on his lips.

 

“Non, Evgeni invited me, he said you would be here, and mentioned that you had talked about me. So, I figure, why not come for a friend oui?”

 

How did Evgeni even…? Arthur did not want to know. Evgeni defied all laws of magic and superstition and yet still somehow managed to pull this kind of thing off. Arthur shook his head.

“No, not ‘wee’ we’re not even friends! You just showed up at my house one morning all charming and sleepy and now this!”

 

“You think I’m charming,” Francis said with a coy smile. He hummed and nodded to himself, then took a step closer to Arthur, forcing him to look up “You haven’t even seen me at my best.”

Francis used his finger to tilt Arthur’s chin up, forcing Arthur to make eye contact as Francis leaned in towards him, closing the gap that was between them. Arthur’s eyes fluttered shut as Francis pressed his lips against Arthur's. Suddenly the kiss deepened as Francis pressed closer, running his fingers through Arthur's hair. Arthur gasped as Francis snuck another hand down to Arthur's lower back, drawing them closer-

 

Arthur jolted awake at the sound of his alarm going off. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. _What the bloody hell was that all about_ , he thought, _it felt so real_. Sitting up, he noticed the, er, issue inside of his pajamas and scrambled to the shower to take care of it.

 ---

After his *embarrassingly* necessary trip to the shower, Arthur got dressed and made himself breakfast. But even his sausage and toast couldn’t get his mind off the dream he’d had. Arthur couldn’t help but think about it.

 

The dream haunted him in every conversation he had that day. He couldn’t even make eye contact with Evgeni at the world conference. The Russian kept giving him intense glances and purposeful looks. After the meeting, Evgeni pulled Arthur aside to talk.

 

“Arthur, what is wrong?” Evgeni asked, sounding obnoxiously smug, as if he already knew why Arthur was having issues that day.

 

“I think you know you tosser! I don’t know how, but you know!”

 

“Not know what talking about Arthur,” Evgeni said with an innocent smile “But whatever is, hope figure out soon! Party is this weekend!”

 

“Don’t remind me.” Arthur said, putting his face in his hands. Evgeni patted his back, probably meaning to be comforting, but instead it hurt because he patted to hard.

 

“Not worry friend. Night will be best!” Evgeni walked off to join some other Europeans, leaving Arthur to walk home alone. As he walked home, Arthur thought about his situation that would be occurring that night.

 _Maybe he won’t be at the party_ , Arthur thought hopefully. But he frowned when he remembered how excited Evgeni had been about Arthur’s troubles. _Crazy Russian._ Arthur thought bitterly.

 ---

Arthur tried to find an outfit, but he just ended up throwing every article of clothing down after holding it up to him in the mirror.

“Bloody hell!” Arthur said, throwing a shirt onto the bed “What am I even supposed to wear?!”

Arthur scolded himself for even being nervous about what he was going to wear. He was angry at himself, who was he even trying to impress? No one! Why did it even matter what he wore?

Arthur finally decided on something, ignoring the fact that it was exactly what he had worn in his dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! The chapters following this one are probably going to contain smut! Ye be warned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaton-kitten

When Arthur arrived, for real this time, he was just as surprised as he had been in his dream. Evgeni’s house was decorated beautifully, streamers and silver tinsel everywhere. It made Arthur’s heart ache for London.

 

“Arthur! Glad you make it! Worry that you too scared to come!” Evgeni chuckled, and led Arthur to the drinks table, and poured him something into a plastic cup.

“Drink my friend! It is a celebration!” And with that Evgeni wandered off talking to someone who looked oddly familiar, but Arthur couldn’t quite remember his name…

 Arthur was just about to go over and ask Evgeni who he was talking too when he caught a glimpse of blonde hair a few feet away. The person who the hair belonged to turned, and Arthur’s stomach dropped to his feet. He quickly turned away and rushed off into the nearest hallway, where he leaned against the dark wall, trying to subdue the panic rising in his throat. Arthur closed his eyes and remembered his dream. Warm breath on his neck-

“Why are you avoiding me Arthur?” A voice interrupted Arthur’s thoughts, causing him to hold back a shriek of surprise.

 

Bright blue eyes bore into Arthur as he struggled to find his words. 

“Fr-Francis. I um, I just was…looking for Evgeni…”

Arthur knew that Francis could tell he was lying, but what the bloody hell was he supposed to do? It’s not like he could just tell Francis-

“I had a dream about you!” Arthur clamped a hand over his mouth as soon as the words spilled out, and Francis’ eyes widened in surprised.

“You…’ad a dream…about me?” Francis looked liked he was struggling with a complex math problem.

“No! I mean, yes I did, you were there, but it’s not like I can even control it and you and your bloody mouth I can’t even understand what’s happening!”

Francis was smiling now “So, what ‘appened in zis dream of yours?” He smirked when red creped up onto Arthur’s face.

“N-nothing! It’s none of your business you wanker! Why don’t you just leave me alone!” Arthur said, moving to push off the wall. 

Francis stepped closer, putting his hands on the wall on either side of Arthur. Arthur took in a shaky breath as Francis leaned in close to Arthur, so close that Arthur could feel Francis’ body heat, and smell his cologne. _How come he smells so bloody amazing?!_

“You want to know what I sink, Chaton? I sink zat you are scared of your feelings towards me. I know you don’t 'ate me, you _want_ me,” Arthur closed his eyes as Francis pressed his lips to Arthur’s neck “And you can ‘ave me. All to yourself. You would like that, oui?” Francis’ alluring voice was wearing on Arthur’s resolve to push away.

“Do you want me chaton?” Francis asked, as he pressed more gentle kisses to Arthur’s neck “I need to hear you say it mon amour.”

Arthur tried controlling his breathing, which was shallow and husky. Francis decided he was taking to long, and latched onto a particularly sensitive spot on Arthur’s neck. Arthur moaned, and he felt Francis’ soft laughter.. “Use your words.” Francis prompted. Arthur could feel his smile against his skin. Arthur moaned again as Francis started to suck on his collarbone.

“Yes Francis,” Arthur finally breathed out “Yes I want you, so stop fucking around and kiss me.”

Arthur grabbed Francis’ face in his hands and pulled him up for a rough kiss. Arthur tried to control the kiss once it started, but Francis pushed him hard against the wall, his hands going to Arthur’s waist. Arthur gasped as his back hit the wall, allowing Francis’ tongue to explore his mouth. Francis kissed Arthur deeper than anyone else had in Arthur’s life. With Francis’ hand pushing up under his shirt, Arthur felt like his nerves were on fire. He felt Francis everywhere. Arthur was having the sense kissed out of him.

 His knees were weak and his lips were numb when Francis finally pulled away, leaving their foreheads touching. They exchanged breaths for a while.

Arthur shook with laughter when he realized that his hands were tangled in Francis’ hair. Francis smiled and pulled him impossibly close, nuzzling Arthur’s neck to make him laugh more.


End file.
